


Wild

by aeriie



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Valentine's 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriie/pseuds/aeriie
Summary: He is the storm, I realize. He is the force of thunder and the spark of lightning, and no matter how hard I might try, there is nothing that will keep me from being swept up in him.
Relationships: Ashkore | Lance/Gardienne | Guardian | Erika
Kudos: 9





	Wild

Lance looks to the forest, beyond the shelter of the cave, and sighs. I know what he's thinking.  
  
We are in for a _long_ walk in the rain.  
  
The forest is thick with the scent of rainwater and moss, and I take in a deep breath of the fresh air, lungs burning from the race. Running with the Black Gallytrots was the most exciting thing I've done in a while, and my body is still thrumming with adrenaline.  
  
Looking down, I notice my boots are covered in mud, the splatters swirling all the way up my legs. I had pounded through the forest to keep up with Lance and the companions, never minding the damage it would do to my new outfit.  
  
And despite what Purriry might think, I can't say that it wasn't worth it.  
  
Without a word, I slip off my cloak and step out of my boots, leaving my belongings near the cave entrance. Lance is watching me. I sense the weight of his eyes on my skin, and if I'm being honest with myself, I like the way it feels.  
  
"Erika," he starts to say as I walk into the storm, but once I'm under the open sky with the clouds falling down on me, his voice washes away with the rain.  
  
I close my eyes and tip my face skywards, letting the water clean away the mud, the sweat, and all the stress of the past few weeks. It calms my feverish skin and trickles down my back, sending a shiver down my spine.  
  
When I turn back to Lance his eyes are on me, tracking my movements like a hunter sizing up his prey. There's something savage in the way he watches me, as though it's more difficult than I thought for him to hide the emotions that course just beneath his skin.  
  
"Well? Are you going to join me?" I call back to him, delighting in the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles.  
  
"And what happens when we catch our death?" he shouts back above the storm.  
  
I twirl beneath the storm clouds while thunder booms through the forest and imagine myself to be what the other companions aren't; _unafraid_. Instead of running from the storm I want to chase it. Hold it in my hands and let it consume me.  
  
"I thought you wanted to be _wild_ ," I say through the rain, not sure if he can hear me at all anymore.  
  
Our eyes meet again, stuck on each other as he removes his armor, piece by piece, and steps out into the storm with me. Water streams over him -- soaking his hair, his face, his chest, and when he stops in front of me his eyes are bright, mirroring the crack of lightning overhead.  
  
Droplets of rainwater collect on his lashes as he stares down at me, his smile slowly disappearing. My hands shake at my sides, my knees tremble, and I can't tell if it's from the cold, or from being so close to him.  
  
Thunder roars through me, dampening the hammer of my heart in my chest and I see nothing but the heat in his eyes, the parting of his lips.  
  
When he kisses me, it happens fast. His tongue parts my lips, takes over my mouth, my thoughts, my pulse. He sends it racing a million miles an hour. His hand cups the side of my face, sliding back through damp hair. The touch of his fingertips on my bare skin is almost too much. This vibrant heat pouring through him, and into me.  
  
I moan against his mouth and kiss him deeper, my desperate hands pressed against his chest, curling into the fabric of his shirt and pulling him closer. Water streams around us, drenching us down to the bone and my toes curl into the rain-soaked earth.  
  
 _He is the storm_ , I realize. He is the force of thunder and the spark of lightning, and no matter how hard I might try, there is _nothing_ that will keep me from being swept up in him.  
  
The world falls away as we kiss in the rain, leaving us stranded in the centre of oblivion, determined to stay as long as we can. I shiver against the cold and he holds me tight, the warmth of him a stark contrast to the chill of the forest.  
  
We break apart finally and I blink at him through the rain, breathing hard. I don't want this to be over. I want to hold on to this feeling forever, to be wild and free and to live without fear.  
  
I know he feels the same the moment he takes my hand and leads me towards the cave, his deep voice cutting through the downpour when he speaks.  
  
"Come with me."


End file.
